1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a panel positioning device, and more particularly to novel systems and methods for improving panel positioning in which a simple and accurate heightwise displacement of an AMA or LCD panel is linearly regulated by knobs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Schematic drawings, FIGS. 1A and 1B, show a conventional panel positioning device 100 that regulates an AMA panel or the like. FIGS. 2A and 2B detail elements of the panel positioning device 100 shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B. FIG. 3 is a front sectional view of the panel positioning device 100 shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B.
The conventional positioning device 100 shown in FIGS. 1 through 3 includes a holder 120 to which a panel (not shown) is fixed, a middle plate 130, a holder supporting plate 140, a first regulating plate 150, a first side plate 160, a second side plate 170, and a second regulating plate 180.
The holder 120, shown in FIGS. 1 through 3, contains first and second bending portions 124 and 126 formed at the front and rear edges of a holder body 122 along the Uy direction, and a third bending portion 128 is formed at the right edge of the holder body 122 in Ux direction. First and second brackets, 124A and 126A respectively, extend upward at a substantial distance away from the third bending portion 128 and are at the middle of bending portions 124 and 126. Formed in the first and second brackets 124A and 126A are first and second pin holes 124B and 126B for pivotal mounting of the holder 120 to a holder supporting plate 140. Thereby, the holder 120 is pivotally mounted to the holder supporting plate 140. At corners of the holder body 122 are tapped holes 122A for mounting the panel 120.
Dual recesses 122C are formed along the Uy direction on the bottom surface of the holder body 122 to the either sides of a cut-away portion 122B. Inserted into each of the recesses 122C is top end of a spring 129 the bottom end is mounted unto a boss 142K formed in the holder support plate 140. The springs 129 force the holder 120 in the .theta..sub.y direction (the clockwise direction in the figures).
The holder opening 122D is formed at the center (the origin of axis Ux,Uy,Uz) of the holder body 120. The rectangular second holder openings 122E are formed to the right and left sides (the negative and positive Ux direction) of the first holder opening 122D and are separated from the first holder opening 122D by a distance.
The middle plate 130 includes a body 132 (hereinafter, referred to as a middle plate body) that is a rectangular plate. Rectangular protrusions 132B are formed at positive and negative Uy direction on the right side of the middle plate body 132. Through-holes 132C are formed in the center of protrusions 132B. Another protrusion 132D is formed at the halfway point between the first two protrusions 132B on the right side of the middle plate body 132.
A first circular opening 132E, has a diameter equal to that of the first holder opening 122D, is formed at the center of the middle plate body 132. A set of four circular openings 132F are formed on the diagonal axis, equal distance from the first opening 132E. A pair of rectangular openings 132G are formed at the negative Ux direction from the opening 132E of the middle plate body 132. Semi-spherical recesses 132H are formed along Uy axis in front and rear of the opening 132E. A set of through-holes 1321 are formed at the left corners of the middle plate body 132.
Holder supporting plate 140 contains first and second bending portions 144 and 146 formed at the front and rear edges along Ux direction of a supporting body 142. Bending portions are bent parallel to Uy axis from the supporting body 142 and integrally formed with the supporting body 142. First and second supporting brackets 144A and 146A which protrude upwardly are integrally formed with the first and second bending portions 144 and 146 along Uz axis at the center of bending portions 144 and 146. Formed in the first and second supporting brackets 144A and 146A are first and second pin holes 144B and 146B for pivotal mounting the holder 120 to the holder supporting plate 140 by pins 125.
The holder supporting plate 140 has a symmetrical rectangular cut-away portions at the right end. The rectangular cut-away are formed such that they are separated in Uy direction of the holder supporting plate 140 and are opposite to each other. The holder supporting plate 140 has a first protrusion 142A at the center of Uy axis and second rectangular protrusions 142B on the front and rear sides of the first protrusions 142A. At both edges of the first protrusion 142A, guide members 142C are bent by ninety degree and protruded upward. A cam member 142C is interposed between the guide members 142C, and is guided by the guide member 142C when the cam member 214 is moved in the left or right direction (the Ux direction). A set of rectangular openings 142D are formed on the second protrusion 142B. The side cross section of the cam member 214 is right-angled triangular wedge-like and has a constant thickness, therefore the cam member 214 has two side surfaces, a rear surface, and an inclined surface 214B. A tapped hole 214A is formed parallel to the normal line of the right side surface at the center portion of the right surface of the cam member 214. The screw portion 210D of the first regulating knob 210 is engaged with the tapped hole 214A of the cam member 214.
A third supporting bracket 148 is bent by ninety degrees and protrude upward at the right end (along Ux axis) of the first protrusion 142A. At the center of the third supporting bracket 148 is a third pin hole 148A for rotationally mounting of the first regulating knob 210 to the third supporting bracket 148.
The first knob 210 has following elements; a cylindrical head 210A, a pin 210B, a jaw 210C, and a screw 210D. A slot is formed on the end of the head 210A such that the first knob 210 can be rotated by a driver or the like, and the pin 210B is integrally protruded from the opposite surface from the head 210A. The jaw 210C is integrally formed in the pin 210B on the side opposite to the head 210A, and the screw 210D is integrally formed from the jaw 210C. The outer diameter of the jaw 210C is a slightly smaller than that of the third pin hole 148A. The first regulating knob 210 is inserted into the third regulating bracket 148 from the right to the left (along Ux axis), and then an interlocking member 212 having an outer diameter larger than that of the third pin hole 148 is inserted between the right side surface of the jaw 210C and the left side surface of the first regulating knob 210 thus rotationally mounting the first regulating knob 210 to the third supporting bracket 148. The screw 210D of the first regulating knob 210 is engaged with the tapped hole 214A of the cam member 214.
Initially when the head 210A of the first regulating knob 210 is rotated by a driver or the like, the first regulating knob 210 is not moved in the left or the right direction (the Ux direction), but is rotated in place. The cam member 214 engaged when the screw 210D of the first regulating knob 210 is moved in the left or the right direction(the Ux direction). Then, the inclined surface 214B of the cam member 214 makes contact with the lower end of the third bending portion 128 of the holder 120, thereby pivoting the holder 120.
At the center of the supporting body 142 is formed a first circular supporting opening 142E having a diameter equal to the first holder opening 122D. The second set of circular supporting opening, four circular openings 142F are formed on the diagonal axis, equal distance from the opening 142E. Third rectangular supporting opening 142G are formed at corners of the holder body 142. The fourth rectangular supporting opening 142H are formed on the right and left sides of the first and second supporting brackets 144 and 146.
The supporting body 142 at the left end has a cut-away portions that are symmetrically formed to the front and rear sides of axis U.sub.x. The supporting body 142 has a third protrusion 142I at a middle position of the left end. The fourth protrusions, called 142J are formed at the front and rear of the third protrusion 142I and left end of supporting body 142. Bosses 142K are protruded upward in the fourth protrusions 142J of the supporting body 142. Mounted in into each of the bosses 142K is the one end of the corresponding spring 129 the other end of which are inserted into the corresponding recess 122C of the holder 120. The springs force the left ends of the holder 120 upward, thereby maintaining the left lower corner of the holder 120 in contact with the inclined surface 214B of the cam member 214. In the positive Uy direction respect to the first and second supporting brackets 144 and 146 are pin holes 142M and 142L. Inserted and fixed, from below, into these pin holes are the first and second guide pins 145 and 147.
FIG. 2B shows a rectangular cut-away portion 152A formed at the right end of the first regulating plate body 152. The bracket 154 (hereinafter, referred to as a second regulating knob bracket) is bent downward by ninety degrees at and protrudes from the right edge of the cut-away portion 152A. The bracket 154 is for rotationally mounting the second regulating knob 220. Formed in the second regulating knob bracket 154 is a pin hole into which a second regulating knob 220 is inserted and mounted. Cut-away portions 152B and 152C are respectively formed at the front and rear ends of the first regulating plate body 152 and are separated to the left by a distance from the lengthwise middle position of the first regulating body. Brackets 156 and 158, (hereinafter, referred to as third and fourth regulating brackets respectively) for rotationally mounting the third and fourth regulating knob 230 and 240, is bent downward by ninety degrees at and protrudes from the right ends of the cut-away portions 152B and 152C. Pin holes 156A and 158A are respectively formed in the third and fourth regulating knob brackets 156 and 158 such that the third and fourth regulating knobs 230 and 240 are inserted into and mounted to the pin holes 156A and 158A.
The shapes and the mounting manners of the second, third, and fourth regulating knobs 220, 230, and 240 are similar to those of the first regulating knob 210. Therefore the explanation about shapes and mounting manners of these are omitted.
Slits 152D are formed along the length of the first regulating body 152, (in the Ux direction) at the front and rear of the right side of the first regulating plate body 152. The side plate 160 includes a body 162 (hereinafter, referred to as a first side plate body) in which a bending portion 164 are integrally formed on one side thereof (rear end portion thereof in the figures). A first circular opening 152E, with a diameter equal to that of the first holder opening 122D, is formed at the center (the origin of axis Ux,Uy,Uz) of the first regulating plate body 152. A set of four circular second openings 152F are on the diagonal axis, equal distance from the first opening 152E. Third set of rectangular openings 152G are respectively formed at the comers of the first regulating plate body 152.
A set of two tapped holes, the first tapped holes 152H and the second tapped holes 152I are for mounting respectively the first and second side plates 160 and 170 to the first regulating plate body 152. These are formed at the front and rear portions of the first regulating plate body 152. The through-holes 152J are formed to the interior and parallel to the first and second tapped holes 152H and 152I. A slit 152K is formed in a widthwise direction(in the Uy direction), at the middle of the first tapped holes 152H, and similarly a rectangular opening 152M is formed at a middle of the second tapped holes 152I. A set of slits 152N are formed along the Ux direction, at the front and rear portions of the left side of the first regulating plate body 152. A set of guide bosses 152P protruding downward are formed at a middle position of the left third openings 152G and at a middle position of the right third openings 152G.
The first side plate 160 is mounted to the first regulating plate body 152 at a front portion of the first regulating plate body 152. Slits 162A are respectively formed at the right and left portions of the first side plate body 162. The first side plate 160 is mounted to the first regulating plate 150 by inserting screws 166 into the slits 162A and then by engaging the screws 166 with the first tapped holes 152H of the first regulating plate 150. Spacers 166A are inserted between the first side plate 160 and head portions of the screws 166.
After the panel positioning device is assembled, the head portions of the screws 166 from the upper surface of the first regulating plate 150 protrudes through the four support openings 142H of the holder supporting plate 140. Through-holes 162B are formed to the rear of the slits 162A at positions corresponding to the through-holes 152J of the first regulating plate 150 when the first side plate 160 is mounted to the first regulating plate 150.
A guide slit 162C extending from the left rear to the right front thereof is formed in the first side plate 160 at a middle position of the slits 162A. When the panel positioning device is assembled, the first guide pin 145 of the holder supporting plate 140 is penetrated into and guided by the slit 152K of the first regulating plate 150 and the guide slit 162C of the first side plate 160.
Integrally formed at the right end of the first side plate 160 is a bracket 168 (hereinafter, referred to as a first side bracket) which is bent by ninety degrees and protrudes downward. Formed in the first side bracket 168 is a tapped hole 168A which is engaged with the screw portion 230D of the third regulating knob 230. When the screw 166 is engaged with the first tapped hole 152H and the third regulating knob 230 is rotated, the screw 166 and the spacer 166A are guided by the slit 162A and the first guide pin 145 of the holder supporting plate 140 is guided by the slit 152K formed in the first regulating plate 150 and the guide slit 162C formed in the first side plate 160.
The second side plate 170 is mounted to the first regulating plate body 152 at a rear portion of the first regulating plate body 152. The second side plate 170 includes a body 172 (hereinafter, referred to as a second side plate body) with which a bending portion 174 is integrally formed on one side thereof. Slits 172A are respectively formed along the length of the second side plate body 172, in the Ux direction, at right and left portions of the second side plate body 172. The second side plate 170 is mounted to the first regulating plate 150 by inserting the screws 176 into the slits 172A and t hen by engaging the screws 176 with second tapped holes 152I of the first regulating plate 150. Spacers 176A are inserted between the second side plate 170 and the head portions of the screw 176. When the screws 176 are engaged with the second tapped holes 152I and the fourth regulating knob 24 0 is rotated, the screws 176 and the spacers 176A are guided by the slits 172A.
After the panel positioning device is assembled, the head portions of the screws 176 from the upper surface of the first regulating plate 150 protrudes through the fourth supporting openings 142H of the holder supporting plate 140. Through-holes 172B are formed to the front of the slits 172A at positions which correspond to the through-holes 152J of the first regulating plate 150 when the second side plate 170 is mounted to the first regulating plate 150.
A widthwise guide slit 172C is formed at a middle position of the slits 172A. After the panel positioning device is assembled, the second guide pin 147 of the holder supporting plate 140 is penetrated into and guided by the opening 152M formed in the first regulating plate 150 and the guide slit 172C which is formed in the second side plate 160 in a widthwise direction, in the Uy direction.
Integrally formed at the right end of the second side plate 170 is a bracket 178 (hereinafter, referred to as a second side bracket) which is bent by ninety degrees and protrudes downward. Formed in the second side bracket 178 is a tapped hole 178A which is engaged with the screw portion 240D of the third regulating knob 240. When the screw 176 is engaged with the second tapped hole 152I and the fourth regulating knob 240 is rotated, the screws 176 and the spacers 176A are guided by the slit 172A and the second guide pin 147 of the holder supporting plate 140 is guided by the opening 152M formed in the first regulating plate 150 and the guide slit 172C formed in the second side plate 170.
The second regulating plate 180 has a body 182 (hereinafter, referred to as a second regulating plate body) that is a rectangular plate. Rectangular first protrusions 182A, with a first tapped holes 182B, protrudes parallel to each other at the front and rear corners of the right side of the second regulating plate body 182. On the opposite end of the second regulating plate body 182, is the second semi-spherical protrusions 182C that protrudes at the front and rear corners.
The middle plate 130, the holder supporting plate 140, and the first regulating plate 150 are mounted to the second regulating plate 180 by mounting members 123 and screws 129. Each of the mounting members 127 has a inverse U-shaped cross sectional plate, followed by a flexible portion 127A of semi-spherical shape, which protrudes downward at a middle portion thereof. Mounting portions 127B are formed at the both edges of the mounting members 127 and are bent by ninety degrees. A through-hole 127C is formed in each of the mounting portion 127B.
The mounting members 127 are penetrated through the second holder openings 122E and mounted such that the flexible portions 127A presses the resilient portions 127A of the middle plate 130 and a connecting portion between the third openings 132G respectively. The screws 123 are engaged with the tapped-holes 182H of the second regulating plate 180, and spacers 123A are interposed between the screws 123 and the second regulating plate 180.
A first circular opening 182E which has a diameter equal to that of the first holder opening 122D is formed at the center of the second regulating plate body 182. A set of four circular second openings 182F are on the diagonal axis, equal distance from the first opening 182E. Guide slits 182G are respectively formed between the first opening 182E and the right and left ends of the second regulating plate body 182 along the length of the second regulating plate body 182, in the Ux direction. Bosses 152P formed in the first regulating plate 150 are respectively inserted into and guided by the guide slits 182G. Third tapped holes 182H are formed to the front and rear sides of each guide slits 182G so as to be adjacent to the front and rear sides of the second regulating plate body 182.
A first rectangular plate bracket 186 which is bent downward by ninety degrees from the second regulating plate body 182 is protruded at the right edge which connects the first protrusions 182A of the right end of the second plate body 182. A tapped hole 186A with which the screw-portion of the second regulating knob 20 is formed at the center portion of the first bracket 186, and a through-hole 186B to which one side of the fifth regulating knob 250 is rotationally mounted is formed to the lower side of the tapped hole 186A. Rectangular protrusions 186C each having a tapped hole 186D are respectively formed on the front and rear sides of the first bracket 186 at the lower portions of the first bracket 186. Upper and lower pin holes 186F are formed to the front and rear sides of the through-hole 186B respectively and separated from the through-hole 186B by a widthwise distance, such that the corresponding upper and lower pin holes 186F of the front and rear sides of the first bracket 186 are located at the same Uz positions. A set of pins 186G are inserted into and fixed to the pin holes 186F.
Bending portions 184 are formed at the front and rear ends of the second regulating plate body 182 respectively. The bending portions 184 are integrally formed with the second regulating plate body 182 so as to be bent downward by ninety degrees from the front and rear ends of the second regulating plate body 182.
A second bracket 188 is bent by ninety degrees and protrudes from the front and rear sides of the second protrusion 182C at the left end of the second regulating plate body 182. The second bracket 188 is a U-shaped plate in which a front protrusion is bent and protrudes from the front of second protrusion 182C. While the rear protrusion is bent and protrudes from the rear of second protrusion 182C. Front and rear protrusions are connected by a connecting portion, and a through-hole 188A, at the center of connecting portion, to which the other side of the fifth regulating knob 250 is rotationally mounted. Tapped holes 188B are respectively formed to the front and rear sides of the through-hole 188A. Two pin holes 188C are formed in the front protrusion of the second bracket 188, and two pin holes 188C are formed in the rear protrusion of the second bracket 188 at positions corresponding to the heights of the pin holes 188C of the rear protrusion of the second bracket 188. Pins 188D are inserted into and fixed to the pin holes 188C of the second bracket 188 respectively. The pins 186G and 188D which are fixed to the pin holes 186F and 188C of the first and second brackets 186 and 188 are inserted into slits which are formed in the side frame (not shown) in the Ux direction.
The fifth knob 250 includes two cam members 252A and 252B and a connecting tube 258. Each of the cam members 252A and 252B has a cylindrical head portion 254A and 254B a recess formed on one cross section thereof, and an insertion portion 256A and 256B. The insertion portion is integrally formed on the other cross section of the head portion 254A and 254B and is eccentrically protruded and rotatably inserted into the through-hole 186B and 188A of the first or second bracket 186 or 188. Small through-holes 257A and 257B are respectively formed at free ends portion of the insertion portion 256A and 256B so that pins 259 can be inserted thereinto. The pins 259 is inserted into the through-holes 258A and 258B of the connecting tube 258 and the through-holes 257A and 257B of the cam member 252A and 252B, and thus the cam members 252A and 252B are mounted to the connecting tube 258.
Initially when the head portion 210A of the first regulating knob 210 is rotated, the first regulating knob 210 is not moved in the right and left direction, the Ux direction, and is rotated in place. The cam member 214 engaged when the screw portion 210D of the first regulating knob 210 is moved in the right and left direction, the Ux direction. Then, since the inclined portion 214B of the cam member 214 remain in contact with the lower end of the third bending portion 128 of the holder 120, the holder 120 is pivoted about the hinge axes of the first and second supporting brackets 144 and 146 in the .theta.y direction and the springs 129 press the holder 120 in the .theta.y direction (especially, in the clockwise direction in FIG. 2A). The .theta.y directional angle of the panel 120 is regulated when the holder 120 to which the panel (not shown) is fixed is pivoted in the .theta.y direction by the regulation of the first regulating knob 210.
When the second regulating knob 220 is rotated, the second regulating knob 220 is not moved in the right or left direction, in the Ux direction but is rotated in place. The distance between the first bracket 186 of the second regulating plate 180 which is engaged with the screw portion 220D of the second regulating knob 220 and the second regulating knob bracket 154 of the first regulating plate 150 becomes shorter or longer, and thus the first regulating plate 150 is moved in the lengthwise direction, in the Ux direction, in relation to the position of the second regulating plate 180. Then, the guide slits 182G of the second regulating plate 180 make contact with the guide bosses 152P of the first regulating plate 150 and guide the movement of the first regulating plate 150. Therefore the first regulating plate 150 is moved in the lengthwise direction on the second regulating plate 180 by rotating the second regulating knob 220. The positions of both the middle plate 130 and the second regulating plate 180 remains fixed, the first and second guide pins 145 and 147 respectively penetrated into the widthwise slit 152K of the first regulating plate 150, the opening 152M of the first regulating plate 150, and the guide slit 162C of the first side plate 160, and the widthwise slit 172C of the second side plate 170. Thus the holder supporting plate 140 is mounted to the second regulating plate 150, thereby fixed in the lengthwise direction thereof, in the Ux direction, and moves along with the first regulating plate 150 in the lengthwise direction, in the Ux direction. As the holder supporting plate 140 is moved in the lengthwise direction thereof, in the Ux direction, the holder 120 pivotally mounted to the holder supporting plate 140 and the panel (not shown) also fixed to the holder 120 is moved in the lengthwise direction thereof, in the Ux direction.
When the third knob 230 is rotated, the screws 166 and the spacers 166A are guided by the slits 162A of the first side plate 160, and the first guide pin 145 of the holder supporting plate 140 is guided by the slit 152K formed in the first regulating plate 150 and the guide slit 162C of the first side plate 160. Then, the distance between the first side bracket 168 of the first side plate 160 and the third regulating knob bracket 156 of the first regulating plate 150 becomes longer or shorter, and the holder supporting plate 140 is moved by the guide pin 145 of the holder supporting plate 140 with respect to the first regulating plate 150 in the lengthwise direction thereof, in the Uy direction. The first regulating plate 150 is mounted so as to be fixed with respect to the second regulating plate 180 by the guide slits 182G of the second regulating plate 180 and the guide bosses 152P of the first regulating plate 150. Therefore the positions of the first and second regulating plates 150 and 180, the middle plate 130, and the first and second side plates 160 and 170 remain fixed and the holder supporting plate 140, the holder 120, and the panel (not shown) are moved in the lengthwise direction of the apparatus, i.e., in the Uy direction.
When the apparatus is regulated by the rotation of the fourth regulating knob 240, the distance between the second side bracket 178 of the second side plate 170 and the fourth knob bracket 158 becomes shorter or longer. The screws 176 and 176A engaged with the second tapped holes 152I of the first regulating plate 150 respectively guide the second side plate 170 in the lengthwise direction of the apparatus, and the second side plate 170 is moved in the lengthwise direction of the apparatus, in the Ux direction. Then, the second guide pin 147 inserted into the holder supporting plate 120 is moved in the lengthwise direction by the widthwise slit 172C of the second side plate 170, and the holder supporting plate 120 is rotated in the .theta.z direction about the first guide pin 145 penetrated into the slit 152K of the first regulating plate 150 and the guide slit 162C formed in the first side plate 160.
When the fifth regulating knob 120 is rotated, the peripheral surfaces of the head portions 254A and 254B eccentrically formed in the insertion portion 256A and 256B of the cam member 252A and 252B respectively make contact with the Uy-directional slits 190A of the side frame 190, and the second regulating plate 180 is moved with respect to the side frame (not shown) in the heightwise direction, i.e., in the Uz direction. Then, The pins 186G and 188D fixed to the first and second brackets 186 and 188 of the second regulating plate 180 are respectively inserted into and guided by the heightwise, i.e., Uz-directional slits 190B and 190C formed in the side frame (not shown).
However, in the conventional panel positioning apparatus, since the Uz-directional movement of the panel (not shown) is accomplished by the eccentric cam members 252A and 252B, the Uz-directional displacement of the panel (not shown) is not linearly proportional to the rotational displacement of the fifth regulating knob 250. More particularly, the relationship between the Uz-directional displacement .DELTA.Z of the panel and the rotational displacement .DELTA..PHI. of the fifth regulating knob 250 is as follows: EQU .DELTA.Z=R1 sin (.DELTA..PHI.)
wherein R1 represents the centers of the insertion portions 256A and 256B of the fifth regulating knob 250 and the centers of the head portions 252A and 252B of the fifth regulating knob 250.
Namely, the Uz-directional displacement .DELTA.Z of the panel is nonlinearly proportional to the rotational displacement .DELTA..PHI. of the fifth regulating knob 250 by the trigonometric functional relationship. Therefore, it is not easy to regulate the Uz-directional displacement .DELTA.Z of the panel accurately, and a great effort is needed in order to regulate the position of the panel. Especially, if the panel positioning operation of the conventional panel positioning apparatus is automated, and if the Uz-directional displacement .DELTA.Z of the panel is non-linearly controlled, more data are needed for the control and the control accuracy is lowered compared to a linear control.